Semua Sudah Takdirnya
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: (Sekuel If Only) Jika seandainya Ochobot bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin Boboiboy kembali. Demi semuanya, demi kedamaiannya. /one shot/ If Only by Fanlady.


Ochobot hanya bisa menunduk sedih, melihat Tok Aba menunduk begitu dalam. Jika seandainya ia bisa mengeluarkan air mata, maka ia tak akan berhenti menangis walau dirinya tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar bicara.

Robot itu kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Pulau Rintis benar-benar kehilangan sosoknya.

Sosok dirinya yang selalu membela seluruh galaksi demi menuruti sebuah keinginan hati yang begitu besar.

Boboiboy.

* * *

 **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction.**

 **Semua Sudah Takdirnya**

 **(Sekuel If Only)**

 **One-Shot**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd.**

 **If Only by Fanlady**

 **Maybe ga dapet angstnya, tapi silakan resapi ceritanya**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

Kadang Ochobot merasa, dirinyalah penyebab semua yang terjadi.

Jika saja ia tidak membuka matanya tepat saat Boboiboy mengambil kaleng coklat itu, mungkin Boboiboy masih bisa tertawa dan bermain bersama Gopal.

Jika saja ia tak percaya bahwa Boboiboy yang mengaktifkannya, mungkin Boboiboy tidak akan memikul tanggung jawab berat sebagai seorang superhero pada umurnya yang masih terlalu muda.

Jika saja ia tak memberi kekuatan element pada Boboiboy, mungkin Boboiboy tidak akan meninggal di usia muda dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

Robot kuning itu masih ingat betul wajah Boboiboy yang telah memucat, juga bajunya yang warna oranyenya telah digantikan dengan warna merah.

Ochobot juga ingat wajah penuh kesakitan pada Boboiboy yang bisa membuat siapa pun tahu, bahwa bocah bertopi oranye aneh itu berjuang habis-habisan demi keselamatan galaksi. Bukan hanya sekedar keselamatan Pulau Rintis atau kedai Tok Aba.

Ochobot saat itu juga melihat Fang dan Gopal yang tergeletak sekarat tak jauh dari Boboiboy. Juga Yaya dan Ying yang tak sanggup ia lihat keadaannya lebih jauh.

Ochobot benar-benar panik saat gerombolan penjahat paling ditakuti di galaksi itu tiba-tiba menyerbu mereka dengan membabi buta. Belum sempat ia bertemu dengan Boboiboy, ia telah ditarik ke suatu tempat untuk sembunyi.

Dentuman keras yang berkali-kali Ochobot dengar membuatnya khawatir, benar-benar khawatir. Ia tak yakin Boboiboy akan menang melawan pasukan yang jumlahnya tak terhitung dan berbahaya. Mereka kalah dari segi kekuatan dan jumlah.

Berkali-kali Ochobot coba untuk membujuk salah satu anggota TAPOPS itu untuk membolehkannya keluar, sekedar untuk melihat keadaan saja. Namun berkali-kali juga bujukan itu ditolak, membuat Ochobot sedikit kesal dan bertambah khawatir, karena semakin lama dentuman itu semakin terdengar keras.

Sampai satu suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar dan membuat tempat Ochobot bersembunyi terguncang, Ochobot keluar dari tempat itu dengan paksa.

Ia harap dirinya belumlah terlambat saat itu.

Namun nyatanya, ia terlambat.

Pasukan itu sudah pergi, meninggalkan berpuluh-puluh mayat tergeletak di mana-mana. Termasuk Boboiboy.

Ochobot hanya bisa diam tak percaya di depan mayat sahabatnya itu, tak percaya bahwa ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya secepat ini. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ingin ia menepis semua perkataan yang mengatakan bahwa sahabat terbaiknya telah meninggal, namun semuanya ialah kenyataan.

Kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima bulat-bulat. Kenyataan pahit yang harus ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sahabatnya sudah tiada.

Ochobot ingat betul saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Boboiboy yang tidak berjalan mulus pada awalnya. Ochobot yang saat itu sedang menyamar menjadi sebuah bola sepak demi bisa mengikuti Boboiboy yang ia anggap tuannya, tiba-tiba memunculkan bentuk sebenarnya di depan Boboiboy membuat bocah bertopi itu langsung menendang dirinya keluar jendela.

Boboiboy selalu ingin menjadi superhero yang baik, walaupun dirinya sudah sangat tertekan dan pernah tak dipercaya. Ia selalu memandang Boboiboy yang tengah bertarung dengan Adudu dari kejauhan. Tak pernah ada sirat putus asa di mata bocah bertopi itu. Boboiboy selalu melakukan apa yang bisa dengan semaksimal mungkin. Namun sifat pelupanya kadang menghambat Boboiboy.

Ia selalu mengingat saat Boboiboy mati-matian berjuang demi dirinya dahulu, menangis tak peduli tatapan meremehkan dari Borara di depannya.

Namun Ochobot dapat hidup kembali berkat pengorbanan dari Klamkabot. Ochobot juga bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri saat itu.

Tapi, sekarang?

Apakah ada yang bisa menghidupkannya kembali? Apakah ia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri?

Ochobot dan semua orang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Boboiboy itu sudah tiada. Ia telah tiada.

Sosok itu telah tiada.

Sosok yang selalu membantu siapapun yang meminta tolong padanya tanpa pikir panjang dahulu. Yang langsung bergerak menggunakan kekuatannya begitu telinganya menangkap suara minta tolong atau melihat tindak kejahatan di depan matanya.

Sosok yang tampak tak keberatan memikul beban sebagai superhero yang selalu menekan mental juga fisiknya. Yang selalu melindungi siapapun yang lemah.

Ochobot ingat saat Boboiboy tiba-tiba berkata-kata aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya sehari sebelum kejadian nahas itu.

"Hei Ochobot,"

"Ya Boboiboy?"

"Bagaimana kehidupanku jika.. aku tidak menemukan dirimu dulu?"

Ochobot saat itu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap aneh Boboiboy yang tengah menerawang jauh ke langit angkasa yang gelap bertabur bintang.

"...Apakah di dimensi lain, aku hidup seperti anak seusiaku biasanya? Tanpa kekuatan super dan tanggung jawab yang besar.."

Boboiboy terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah hidupku yang disana itu juga sama berwarnanya seperti disini. Tapi jika iya, aku.. lebih menyukai hidupku yang disini. Ya, hidupku sebagai superhero. Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya sampai aku mati."

"..."

"Termasuk bertemu denganmu, Ochobot."

Ochobot tak pernah mengira itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan Boboiboy padanya. Ochobot tak pernah mengira Boboiboy akan meninggalkannya pada keesokan harinya.

Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa tatapan hangat yang ia terima saat itu adalah yang terakhir dari Boboiboy.

Isakan ibu dari Boboiboy membuat Ochobot tersadar dari lamunannya. Sang ibu lalu memeluk anaknya yang tak lagi bergerak, membuat Ochobot kembali menunduk. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya menunduk dalam tanda berduka. Alunan surat Yasin menggema, warna hitam mendominasi pandangan.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan ibu Yaya yang anaknya disemayamkan di rumah Boboiboy karena mereka merupakan tetangga juga sahabat baik dari mereka kecil. Sang ibu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap anak perempuannya dalam-dalam karena tampaknya ia tak sanggup lagi untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Ying pada hari yang sama juga tengah disemayamkan di rumah duka. Ia ingat nenek Ying langsung pingsan begitu mendengar cucunya tak bisa menyelamatkan diri saat pertempuran yang merenggut banyak nyawa itu.

Fang tengah koma di rumah sakit yang ada di markas besar pasukan Kapten Kaizo. Ia kehilangan banyak darah, luka yang menganga besar di sana-sini, ditambah kepalanya yang terbentur membuat Fang harus berada di antara hidup dan mati. Kapten Kaizo menggendong adiknya untuk dibawa ke markas besarnya tak berekspresi sama sekali, namun Ochobot tahu ada rasa sedih dan khawatir yang disembunyikan dibalik ekspresinya.

Gopal lah yang menurut Ochobot 'paling' beruntung. Ia mendapat banyak luka membuatnya harus terbaring di rumah sakit. Namun tidak sebanyak Fang. Beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah karena serangan terakhir yang dilancarkan musuh hampir mengenainya dan membuatnya terpental sangat jauh.

Gopal sebenarnya memaksa ayahnya agar membiarkannya hadir di pemakaman Boboiboy dan Yaya. Namun ayahnya tetap menolak dengan tegas.

Tak tahan dengan suasana haru dan sedih di ruangan itu, Ochobot naik ke lantai atas. Atau tepatnya, ke kamar Boboiboy.

Ochobot menatap tempat tidur yang beralaskan kain bergambar planet dan bintang-bintang itu lama. Ia ingat pernah bermimpi buruk dan membangunkan Boboiboy sampai mengeluarkan kuasa 3 nya karena mendengar teriakan tolong dari Ochobot.

Mata robotnya kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ia ingat ia pernah kejar-kejaran dengan Boboiboy pada pagi-pagi buta karena Ochobot menyumpal biskuit Yaya yang terkenal 'enak' itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia lalu ingat saat Klamkabot menghubunginya pada malam hari Boboiboy langsung memeluknya sambil menangis dan berkata ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Ochobot.

Tapi siapa sekarang yang meninggalkan siapa?

Mengingat semua itu mau tak mau membuat Ochobot tersenyum sendu. Semua kenangan manisnya di tempat ini selalu sukses membuatnya ingin sekali mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Menangis saja ia tak bisa, apalagi menolong Boboiboy saat itu.

Ochobot lalu menengok ke samping kirinya, tepatnya tempat Boboiboy menempelkan semua berita tentangnya di koran pada sebuah papan kayu di dindingnya. Ia ingat wajah sumringah Boboiboy saat memotong berita tentang keberhasilannya di koran untuk ditempelnya sambil berkata akan memamerkannya pada Fang.

Ochobot lalu bergerak menuju meja yang ada di kamar itu. Di atas meja itu terpajang manis sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Boboiboy yang tersenyum lebar bersama keempat sahabatnya. Bahkan Fang yang dikenal dingin pun tak sungkan untuk tersenyum saat itu. Tapi senyuman itu kini hanya bisa dilihat Ochobot di dalam foto. Dan ia tak yakin, apakah Fang akan bisa menunjukkan senyumnya lagi dan Gopal akan mampu bersikap seperti biasa tanpa kehadiran sang sahabat terbaik.

Tangan Ochobot lalu meraih sebuah kotak yang terletak di atas meja itu, lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya, Ochobot dapat melihat bukti pertarungan dahsyat Boboiboy.

Di dalamnya ada sebuah jam tangan berwarna oranye-hitam yang sudah pecah dan ternodai dengan cairan merah yang mengering juga debu. Lambang petir tak tertampil lagi, kini jam itu sudah tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi.

Melihat jam ini kemudian membuat Ochobot kembali mengalami penyesalan. Ia menyesal sudah memberi bocah tak berdosa itu sebuah tanggung jawab yang begitu besar.

Jika seandainya Ochobot bisa memutar balikkan waktu, ia ingin Boboiboy kembali. Ia akan membawa Boboiboy pergi jauh menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya kemana pun itu. Ia akan menjauhkan Boboiboy dari maut yang akan menemuinya. Kemana pun asalkan Boboiboy terselamatkan dari sabit kematian sang malaikat maut yang mengerikan.

Tidak. Jika seandainya dirinya itu mampu memutar balikkan waktu, ia akan memilih untuk tak bertemu Boboiboy. Ia tak akan percaya Boboiboy adalah tuannya. Ia akan ikut bersama Adudu dan Probe lalu memberi alien hijau itu kekuatan. Ia tak akan membuka matanya saat Boboiboy ada di hadapannya sehingga ia tak akan mengira Boboiboy adalah tuannya. Ia akan pergi jauh ke planet lain dan tak akan mengganggu kehidupan damai Boboiboy.

Seandainya Ochobot tidak diciptakan, maka Boboiboy pasti masih bisa bermain bola di lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Boboiboy pasti masih bisa tertawa lepas, bukan dikafani dan dibacakan surat Yasin.

Tapi Ochobot hanya bisa berandai-andai. Ia tak bisa memutar balikkan waktu. Semua sudah terjadi. Semua sudah takdirnya.

Ia akan mengurus Gopal sampai ia membaik dan sudah bisa menerima kematian Boboiboy. Dan ia harap ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Fang.

Yang bisa Ochobot lakukan hanya pasrah, sambil memeluk topi kesayangan Boboiboy yang masih berhiaskan darah dan tanah.

" _Boboiboy.. maafkan aku.._ "

Kini semua harus menerima takdir yang begitu pahit rasanya.

Superhero kita telah gugur.

Boboiboy telah tiada.

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Oke, kak Fanlady kaget gak? ...Oh enggak rupanya—/plak**

 **Aku.. tiba-tiba kepikiran mau buat ini aja. Ini sudut pandang Ochobot setelah Boboiboy meninggal kali ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang gitu. Aku mikir aja apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa yang terjadi ama Fang dan Gopal? Mungkin disini diceritain sedikit (banget). Tapi nanti lain kali aku buat hahahahaha**

 **Dan yang mikir ini ada pairingan dikit, eh sori tapi ini ga ada. Itu beneran tiba-tiba ide dateng pas pulang sekolah dan yaudah kutulis aja (padahal waktu pengerjaannya 3 hari. 75 % galau, 25 % buat).**

 **Dan jujur, aku mau nangis aja nulis ini. Tega gitu ya aku..**

 **So, ada yang mau review? Kali ini ku nanti banget ya hahahahahaha**


End file.
